wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prickle
Prickle is an adult female SandWing who appears in the prologue of Darkness of Dragons ''and ''Prisoners. She is Palm's practically identical twin sister, and was taken to Queen Oasis' prison because she was mistaken for Palm. She still hasn’t been released from prison because she attacks anyone that comes near her, and might try to get revenge if she is released; however, Thorn promised to get her someone to talk to. Appearance Prickle has patterns of light brown scales freckled across her paler yellow scales, much like her twin sister, Palm. Compared to Palm, she looks more lean and weathered because of living on her own in the desert for two years. She wears earrings made of fire opals that were originally Palm's, but her sister gave them to her in return for allowing her to stay in her hut for one night while fleeing from the guards. Personality When Queen Thorn and Qibli visited the dungeons, Prickle is shown to be insane, and aggressive. Thorn mentioned that she had tried to release Prickle, but she'd attacked every guard that entered her cell, even managing to stab two guards before Thorn gave up the attempt. Before her imprisonment in Queen Oasis's dungeon, she was seen as snappy and grumpy, and a bit vindictive. Biography ''Prisoners'' When Fierceteeth is trying to get Saguaro to hear her story, she mentions a "gibbering mad SandWing a few cages down who never shuts up". The SandWing she is referring to is Prickle. This was confirmed in Darkness of Dragons. Darkness of Dragons In the prologue, Palm appears at the door of Prickle's hut after being chased by a fraction of the SandWing army, where Prickle asks Palm why she should let her in. After a quick discussion, Palm reluctantly gives her earrings to Prickle, saying that Smolder gave them to her. This brings up a discussion about Smolder, Prickle disliking him and Palm defending him. During their talk, the soldiers chasing Palm break into Prickle's hut. They take Prickle away, thinking that she was Palm because she was wearing her earrings. One soldier, by the name of Agave, recognizes that the soldiers were after the wrong dragon, but says nothing as the soldier was a former friend of Palm. While Smolder and Onyx are hiding from the sandstorm after the attempted assassination of Queen Thorn, Prickle begins screaming at them from her cell about her innocence and her plans of vengeance against Palm. Thorn explains that they would have freed her, but approaching the cell ends in injuries for her soldiers so they decided to leave her. She was likely starved many times in the past by Burn's negligence of prisoners. Quotes "Don't drink too much, ... If you're sick in my oasis, you're cleaning it up yourself." "Oh, by the circle of snakes, ... I told you to stay away from that prince. You should have left the palace with me when he first started mooning around the kitchens. I ''knew he'd get you killed sooner or later, and probably me too if I didn't clear out."'' "Are the queen's guards chasing you right now? ... Did you lead them to me? I will ''not be murdered for your mistakes."'' - To Palm after she shows up at Prickle's hut. "Fine, ... You can stay for ''one night if you give me your earrings."'' "Hand them over, ... or keep flying right now." "Pretty, ... Maybe I'll keep them instead of selling them. ... Now stop blubbering and tell me what happened." "You have the brains of a sun-addled camel." "I take it back. Sun-addled camels at least still have a survival instinct. ... You brought this on yourself." "Finish your stupid story." "''I didn't bring a prince or a secret potential heir to the throne into my hideout."'' "I have three guesses, ... and they all begin with B." "Smolder's probably already dead, ''... You'll never be able to go back to the palace. If Oasis doesn't get you, one of her daughters will."'' "Shhh!" "Are you sure you weren't followed?" "Then what was--?" "I'm not Palm! ... ''She is! I'm not stupid enough to sneak around with a sand-snorter like Smolder! Take these off!"'' "I'm not, ... Palm, tell them." "NO! ... They're not mine! She gave them to me! I'm not Palm!" "''Palm, ''... Don't let them do this to me!" - ''Prickle pleading with Palm to reveal herself. ''"Palm, ... Tell them the truth, or so help me I'll set the moons on fire and drop them on your head." "WHAT?" "For LIES! ... For my FACE NOT MY FACE I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" "LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL HER!" "For LIES! I'M NOT HER! THE QUEEN NEVER CAME! NO ONE EVER CAME! NO ONE SEES ME! SHE STOLE MY FACE! SHE THREW MY FACE INTO THE FIRE! I'M ''NOT HER!" - About Palm stealing her identity. ''"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" "You, ... This is all your fault. Your earrings. Your fine words. Your ''stupid dragonet.''" - To Smolder Trivia * A prickle is a short, slender, sharp-pointed outgrowth on the bark or epidermis of a plant. In short, a small thorn. * Prickle was driven insane by lack of food and sunlight. *Prickle is one of the nine dragons with freckle-like markings, the others being Lynx, Sandfly, Queen Thorn, Katydid, Lady Scarab, Morpho, Palm, and Qibli. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PrickleTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 996b8765-f920-4742-9756-1d2f0e9a6833.png|Two Faces by §^ River ^§|link=https://medibang.com/picture/wo1904270616104980007955421/ 332121.png|Prickle by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Prickle-720407223 Prickle by Solstice.png|Prickle by Solstice the Icewing Prickles on a rose (picture is from Wikipedia).jpeg|Prickles on a rose (picture is from Wikipedia) E1EFFB15-7DF8-4999-A347-9E6154A4679D.jpeg|Prickle’s insanity ru:Шип Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Mentioned in Prisoners Category:Supporting Characters